Computer-based systems typically contain semiconductor devices, such as, for example, memories. The semiconductor devices are controlled by a controller, which may form part of the central processing unit (CPU) of the computer or may be separate therefrom. The controller has an interface for communicating information with the semiconductor devices. When communication is desired with a number of semiconductor devices, various configurations are possible. In particular, a configuration of series-connected semiconductor devices may be formed by connecting semiconductor devices to one another via their interfaces in a point-to-point fashion.